Relief valves are often used to control or limit the pressure in pipes to which they are connected by releasing any pressure built up within the pipes (e.g., when an on/off valve or pressure regulator leaks). Various apparatus and/or methods have been developed to indicate when there is a leak via a relief valve to an operator or other plant personnel to be able to identify and appropriately respond to such a leak.